fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Car-Boy
Car-Boy is a British musical series by Skullbones123. It evolves around a 12-year-old boy who wanted a driver's lisence but instead became a car disguised as a boy. It is confirmed to be released in Britian, Japan, USA and France, but there might be an Australian version coming in 2016. It is rated G due to only mild violence featured. Every season has 20 episodes except for season 1 which had only 19 for some unknown reason. Main Characters *Car-Boy (Chris) *Nick *Lottie *Mum/Mom *Dad *Meow *Albert Grimestein Recurring characters *Chef Chef of Cheftown *Fat Rainbow Lady *Phone Boy *The Stealthster One appearance characters *Replacement Car-Boy *Bigfoot *The Smiler Episodes Season 1- 2014 Info- No. of episodes- 19 Premiere date- February 6, 2014 Finale date- June 26, 2014 1- His Wish- A 12-year old boy called Chris wishes he had a driver's lisence, despite his age. During his sleep, his wish comes true... sort of. He becomes a CAR in DISGUISE! (He still acts like a human, though. Most of the time.) He wants to test the new him out, but finds quite a few bad things. Including the world being taken over. (Premiere date 02/06/14) 2- Down at a Restarunt- Car-Boy and his family go to Burger Queen for dinner, but get in a massive food fight! Car-Boy thinks. He could go to the petrol station, oil himself, and use his oil guns, which he was equipped with when he was first a car! (Premiere date 02/13/14) 3- First Day at High School!- Car-Boy tries to fit in at high school, but finds the perfect way- showing off his car skills. He falls in love with Car-Girl (Jillian), who also wanted a driver's lisence and turned into a car. (Premiere date 02/20/14) 4- A Date by the Lightning- Car-Boy and Car-Girl have a date. But it gets stormy for the couple, and they discover they can even control the weather. ''(Premiere date 02/20/14) 5- New Superheroes in Town!- When a massive robot is rampaging through town, it's up to Car-Boy and Car-Girl to use Battle Mode and save the world! (Premiere date 02/27/14) 6- Bigfoot!- Bigfoot attacks the town and destroys Car-Girl, which makes Car-Boy extremely angry. He uses battle mode to battle Bigfoot. (Premiere date 03/06/14) 7- New Employee at Burger Queen- Car-Boy gets a job at Burger Queen, but he keeps making car food instead of human food. It's a rampage to find another job at Burger Queen for Car-Boy! (Premiere date 03/13/14) 8- What Do You Think, Money Grows On Cars?- Everyone keeps searching Car-Boy for money because he won the lottery. (Premiere date 03/20/14) 9- A Heart- Car-Boy gets a heart for the first time. (Premiere date 03/27/14) 10- Not a Car- Car-Boy becomes a human again, but hates the experience, and keeps thinking he's a car again. (Premiere date 04/03/14) 11- A "Wheely" Good Easter!- Albert Grimestein sets a challenge for Car-Boy, that if he can find 100 eggs in 2 hours he will win a lifetime supply of CHOCOLATE OIL!! (Premiere date 04/10/14) 12- World of Car-Boy- Car-Boy finds a world where everyone is like Car-Boy. He decides to move there, but starts missing everyone back in his town. (Premiere date 04/17/14) 13- Quiz Day- Car-Boy goes on a quiz show to win £1,000,000. (Premiere date 04/24/14) 14- Happy Birthday!- Car-Boy goes back to the car world to celebrate his 13th birthday, and brings some of his pals along, including Car-Girl, who see it for the first time! (05/01/14) 15- Dinosaurs- Car-Boy figures out he even has a time machine, and messes about with it. It gets broken at the worst time- 65 million years ago... (Premiere date 05/08/14) 16- A Day in the life of Albert Grimestein- We see Albert Grimestein's daily life. (Premiere date 05/15/14) 17- Dump- While fishing, Car-Boy brings up a secret dump for fish. He takes it home without knowing it belongs to fish, and the fish try to get it back. (Premiere date 05/22/14) 18- iBullyBasher- Car-Boy saves some children from the school bullies. (Premiere date 05/29/14) 19- Car-i-licious- Car-Boy mistakes everyone for ice-cream sundaes. (Premiere date 06/05/14) Season 2- 2014 A second season was confirmed, and will begin airing 4 weeks after the season 1 finale. Info- No. of episodes- 20 Premiere date- June 26, 2014 Finale date- November 13, 2014 20- When Worlds Collide- Earth begins to collide with the Sun. (Premiere date 07/03/14) 21- Car-Boy on the Farm- Car-Boy finds out his uncle is a farmer, and lives in the farm house for a day.(Premiere date 07/10/14) 22- I've Got Your Back- Car-Boy is playing with a human friend, and a robot attacks. Both of them defeat them, as Car-Boy temporally changes his friend into a car-boy too to help. (Premiere date 07/17/14) 23- Car Mall- Car-Boy finds out there is a shop for car people like him. (Premiere date 07/24/14) 24- I Fall In Love With BACON!- After a long time of thinking he was allergic, Car-Boy tries bacon, and literally falls in love with it. (Premiere date 07/31/14) 25- D.I.Y. Car-Boy- Car-Boy gets a job at C&Q. (Premiere date 08/07/14) 26- Car-Boy and the Bestselling Book- Car-Boy's ''private diary becomes an instant bestseller, thanks to a pranker putting a copy in the book store. (Premiere date 08/14/14) 27- All Eyes On Me- Car-Boy writes a hit song. (Premiere date 08/21/14) 28- Looks Like You Need To Turn Up The Heat!- Car-Boy accidentily sets the full world on fire. (Premiere date 08/28/14) 29- DJ- Car-Boy becomes the DJ for a party. (Premiere date 09/04/14) 30- Bacon No More- The bacon store closes. (Premiere date 09/11/14) 31- Biggest Secret- Car-Boy has to admit he is in love with Car-Girl or he will have to leave his town forever. (Premiere date 09/18/14) 32- Evil in the Air- A villian disguised as a cloud innocently befriends Car-Boy, just to capture him. (Premiere date 09/25/14) 33- Glitched- The show gets glitched. (Premiere date 10/02/14) 34- A Musical Day In The Life Of Car-Boy- We see Car-Boy's life as a musical. (Premiere date 10/09/14) 35- Miracle on 17 Arthur Street- Everyone's dreams come true, thanks to a bit of Car-Boy magic. (Premiere date 10/16/14) 36- R-O-B-O-C-A-R-B-O-Y- Car-Boy becomes a robot. (Premiere date 10/23/14) 37- Car-Boy-O-Ween- Car-Boy encounters a monster on Halloween. (Premiere date 10/30/14) 38- Switchy Day- Nick and Car-Boy switch bodies for a day. (Premiere date 11/06/14) 39- Not Car-Boy- Car-Boy gets replaced. (Premiere date 11/13/14) Season 3- 2014-2015 A third season has been made. Info- No. of episodes- 20 Premiere date- November 23, 2014 Finale date- April 12, 2015 40- Stained Glass Windows- Car-Boy needs to put up stained glass windows for the church. (Premiere date 12/04/14) 41- By The Pool- Car-Boy goes swimming. (Premiere date 12/11/14) 42- Aliens!- Aliens come, which Car-Boy and Car-Girl must stop. (Premiere date 12/18/14) 43- A Very Car-Boy Christmas!- Car-Boy celebrates Christmas. But when Nick needs a tooth out, Lottie needs her appendix out and Car-Boy needs £40 to get himself full petrol again, the family is stuck with no money for Christmas. They then discover that Christmas is found from your heart, not money. (Premiere date 12/25/14) 44- Prime Numbers, Prime Minister- Car-Boy finds out the prime minister of Whitby only knows prime numbers, so Car-Boy tries to teach him. (Premiere date 12/31/14) Merchandise Car-Boy has released various merchandise, check them out here. Category:Skullbones123 (fanon) Category:TV Shows